FateForever Night
by TheRisingFlame
Summary: Four years after the Fifth Holy Grail War concluded, it awakens once more. This time the Grail is done playing fair. The rules have changed and now anyone with a strong enough desire can enter, whether they want to or not. Whether they're a mage or not.
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

#I do not own anything Fate related at all. Well, except for any OCs I make in this story, but that's a given.

Welcome to Fate: Forever Night. This will serve as a sequel to Fate: Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, so if you wish to read this, it is highly advised to watch Unlimited Blade Works before reading this. That said, I think we can begin now. If anything more is to be added here, it will be. Toodles


	2. Prologue: The First Servant

The wispy fog covering the ground only attributed to the graveyard's aura of unease. No sound could be heard except for the occasional creaking. A woman appeared from the dense fog, her waist long light gray hair blending with the dark night.

She stepped past cracked, moss covered gravestones, her golden eyes focused determinedly in front of her. She comes to a stop at a large, cross shaped gravestone and for a moment appears to hesitate, but quickly shakes her head. She reaches into her black coat's pocket and withdraws a black drawstring bag.

She opens it and reaches inside. Stepping back, she pulls out a handful of red dust. She begins to make a wide circle of it around the gravestone and comes to a stop when it's finished. She then begins to fill it in with elaborate symbols and drawings, all converging in on each other.

After she's done, she sets a cross necklace on the tombstone and goes to stand outside of the circle, careful not to disturb the red dust. She takes a small needle and pricks her fingertip. She holds it out in front of her and let's a drop of blood drip onto the dust. It quickly spreads along the patterns until the entire circle is liquid blood.

Taking a deep breath, she begins the chant and finishes with, "You, traitor to God, one who walks alongside evil, come forth and submit to my commands!"

The circle glowed bright red and the rays of light sent the fog retreating. A figure formed in the middle of the summoning circle, kneeling. He rose to his feet, his black clothes immaculate, and grabbed the cross necklace.

The woman's eyes flashed in the darkness. "Hello father. It's been a while."

The clouds parted and the Moon shone down on the graveyard, illuminating a name on the cross gravestone:

**KIREI KOTOMINE**

**As stated previously, do not read this unless you've at least watched Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works. Anyway, this story is just a side project. It's something I want to continue, but is likely going to have very long waits in-between chapters. I might even take it down at any point if I feel like it. Sorry for that. But my main focus is on my Pokémon fanfic, so that's why. Anyway, as this story goes on, please feel free to correct me on anything I mess up in the lore of Fate or whatever. I don't claim to be an expert, but I know a lot. That's it for now. Toodles**


	3. Chapter 1: The Foreigner

Bodies lay across the dusty ground, arrows protruding from them. Blood soaked the earth as a man in a tattered cloak stepped over the dead. A bow was slung over his back as he stared ahead, not glancing at the fallen.

"I am the bone of my sword."

...

Shirou woke with a start. He glanced at the clock. 7:01.

He sighed and looked at his hands, imagining the twin swords in them. "These dreams. Why do I keep having them?"

He got dressed into his white shirt and green over shirt that he's been wearing during his stay in London. Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Rin pouring coffee into a mug. This wasn't irregular, except that the mug was overflowing and her head was dropped, eyes closed.

Shirou stifled a laugh as he shook her shoulders slightly. "Hey sleepyhead. Good morning."

She jolted awake, displacing more coffee. "Who what!?"

She looked at the coffee and at Shirou, then blushed. "Well, that's what I get for trying to get up before you."

Shirou laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Here, let me clean that up. You drink your coffee, you need it."

Rin glared at him, but it was mostly for show. She sat down at their table, slowly sipping her drink. When Shirou finished cleaning the mess, he got started on making breakfast.

Not long later, Shirou and Rin are eating a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"So," Shirou said, looking at Rin. "What are you planning to do today?"

She smiled. "I'll be continuing my studies at the Clock Tower. I have to get a lot done before our trip."

She swallowed some eggs. "What about you."

He shrugged. "You know, I'll be helping out Luvia at her house. She said if I work an extra hour she'll give me twice as much than usual as payment."

Rin scowled and started grumbling under her breath. Shirou laughed. As soon as Rin and Luvia met they became rivals. Anyone could feel the tension from Rin whenever she was around her. Luvia didn't exactly help matters whenever trying to one up her on everything.

Rin sighed. "I guess that's good. Though I do wish you found a better job than being her butler."

Shirou smiled. "It's fine Rin. I love helping out whoever I can. Besides, she has put in a good word for me in the Mage's Association. It's also because of her we can even consider this trip."

Rin sighed again. "I know I know. I just wish it wasn't her."

Shirou chuckled as he stood and collected their now empty plates. "You know, you two could try and get along. It would be good..."

Rin glared at him and he wisely shut up. He could only do so much to ease the tension between her and Luvia.

As Shirou put on his butler's uniform, he heard Rin call, "I'll be going now! I'll see you in a bit!"

"Stay safe," Shirou called out a bit unnecessarily. He knew Rin could take of herself pretty easily.

Once dressed, he set out to Luvia's house, or rather, mansion.

...

Rin walked through one of the hallways, her footsteps muffled by the green carpet. She turned a corner and nearly ran into someone.

Rin came to a sudden halt. "Sorry."

The man with messy black hair who had stopped so suddenly, he'd dropped a ivory decorated box.

He bent to pick it up. "Oh no it's my fault. This whole place is new to me."

He rose with a smile to match his American accent. He wore a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans that screamed average and he looked to be around Rin's own age, which is 21. But considering he was here in the Clock Tower, he must be a Magus.

He held onto the small box with his right hand and stuck out his left. "I'm Zachery. Nice to meet you."

Rin smiled and shook his hand. "Rin Tohsaka. Welcome to the Clock Tower. You're from America I presume?"

He nodded. "I'm here from the Mage Association of America."

He frowned. "By any chance do you know where I can find the head of the Department of Summoning? I was summoned to his office, though I don't know where to go."

Then he chuckled, realizing his unintentional pun.

Rin chuckled too. "Here, follow me. I got time before I need to head to class."

He looked startled. "Oh no, I shouldn't be a bother."

Rin shook her head. "I don't mind."

She turned and walked the other way and Zachery followed.

"It's nice to see a new face around here," she said conversationally.

He nodded. "I'm just glad I got this opportunity. I've always wanted to travel beyond America, but this is more than I hoped."

Rin frowned. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Uh," Zachery rubbed the back of his head with his spare hand and his face went a little pink. "I don't think I'm allowed to say. Sorry."

"No," Rin said, though her interest was piqued, as well as her suspicion. "That's fine."

He still looked embarrassed by the time they reached Rocco's office.

"Here you are," Rin said, gesturing at the door.

He nodded and grinned. "Thanks a ton. I owe you one."

He knocked and a voice from behind the door said, "Enter."

Rin got a glimpse of Rocco seated on his chair before Zachery closed the door. As she turned to leave, she hesitated. She couldn't deny that she was curious, but being caught eavesdropping would be very bad.

Before she could make up her mind, a voice behind her said, "Rin Tohsaka."

She turned to see Lord El-Melloi II standing there with an emotionless expression. "Why aren't you in your class?"

"I was helping Zachery find Rocco's office," she said, not sure how he would respond. He was kinda unpredictable.

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. "Follow me."

He turned and walked along the hallway and Rin had no choice but to follow him. She dared not say a word considering Lord El-Melloi II's reputation and she did not want to get herself into trouble before she and Shirou could leave.

They entered his office where Rin could see a girl wearing a cloak over her head.

She stood when she noticed them. "Would you like some tea sir?"

Lord El-Melloi II nodded. "Yes. I think Rin will be here awhile."

The girl nodded and hurried away.

Lord El-Melloi II gestured to one of the couches. "Sit."

Rin sat as he settled on a couch opposite of her, a wooden separating the two of them. Rin glanced around the room. There were a couple pictures on the walls and a desk sat feet away from them. The walls were a velvet green and three bookshelves were situated behind where the Lord sat.

"Lord El-Melloi," Rin asked cautiously. "May I ask why I'm here?"

"That's not the appropriate question to ask," he responded.

"Okay," Rin said, a little confused, then thought of a question. "Why is Zachery here?"

He gave a thin smile. "I see what they say about you is true. Smart and quick on the up-take."

She blushed and he continued. "As for Zachery, he has been summoned by the Mage's Association for his quality work over in America. That makes him the perfect candidate."

"Candidate?" Rin asked. "Candidate for..."

"Oh," she said, the truth hitting her.

Lord El-Melloi II nodded. "Indeed. He's been chosen as a master in the upcoming Holy Grail War."

Rin sat there, thoroughly shocked. "But the last Grail War ended four years ago. It was destroyed."

He nodded as the girl returned with a tray of tea. As she bent to set it on the table, Rin could see her gray hair and aquamarine eyes.

The Lord took his tea and sipped. He nodded. "Thank you Gray."

She nodded and stepped back near the bookcases as Lord El-Melloi II turned his focus back on Rin. "It was indeed, which is what makes its return ever so curious. Not even the Mage's Association can truly understand it."

He set his tea down. "But that's not even the real problem."

Rin reached for her cup of tea, but found that her hand was shaking. Proof that this news came as much more than shock.

She was scared to ask, but did so anyway. "Then what's the real problem?"

"The problem," he said, folding his hands together. "Is that this Grail War will be different."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Again, we don't entirely know, but what we do know is that the rules have changed. This time around, there will be more than the usual seven servants."

Rin's eyes widened. "What!? How many will there be!?"

He shook his head. "No idea. Most of the details of it elude us. But we already know that five servants have been summoned."

"Will the war still take place in Fuyuki City?" Rin asked. "Or has that changed as well?"

"No," he said. "The Grail's power still emanates from Fuyuki. A representative from the Church has already been dispatched to their a week ago as the overseer of the war."

Rin looked at the Lord for a moment. "Why are you telling me this? I'm assuming this is meant to be a secret."

He nodded. "True, but I don't fully agree on how the situation is being handled. Besides, you and Shirou Emiya have experienced the Grail War first hand. It would be a waste not to have you join the fight."

"You want us to become masters!?" Rin asked shocked.

"Indeed," he said. "The Mage's Association didn't want you to join because they believe you and Shirou would attempt to destroy the Grail again. They believe that shouldn't happen and that a wish must be granted."

"Damn right we will!" Rin said angrily, slamming her fist on the table, disturbing the tea. "The Holy Grail Wars needs to end."

"That's why I'm telling you," he said. "As the sole survivor of the Fourth Holy Grail War, I can understand that better than anyone."

Rin's eyes widened. "You were in the Grail Wars!?"

He stood. "A story for another day Miss Tohsaka. Now, I can't force you to join nor Shirou, but if you wish to enter, come by here by midnight."

Rin stood as well and he led her out of his office. "If you don't come, then I'll figure something else out."

She nodded. "Thank you for telling me this Lord El-Melloi."

He nodded and closed the door and Rin ran down the hallway, needing to get Shirou.

...

Zachery sat in the chair facing Rocco's desk, nervously holding the box he brought with him from America.

Rocco folded his hands as he peered at Zachery from behind his color tinted glasses. "I take it you accepted your role as a Master in the Sixth Holy Grail War then."

It wasn't a question, but Zachery responded anyway. "Yes."

Rocco nodded. "I'll assume you studied the Grail and the wars, so I won't go into details."

"Now," he said, leaning back in his chair. "The Mage's Association will provide you with a catalyst, so-"

"No need," Zachery said quickly. "I brought one with me."

He held up the box and Rocco peered at it. "May I ask what's inside and what Heroic Spirit it belongs to?"

He shook his head. "Not at all sir."

He carefully unlatched the box and opened it. Inside, resting comfortably on a red velvet pillow, was an old fashioned revolver, like the kind you would see in an old western movie.

"Ah," Rocco said. "I do believe I am familiar with who you are to summon. A good choice Mr. Clark."

Zachery Clark closed the lid and latched it. "Thank you sir."

Rocco nodded. "Now, you did receive the letter explaining this Holy Grail War's predicament?"

Zachery nodded. "Yes, I did. Most peculiar."

"Indeed," Rocco said. "Now, we have prepared a flight for you to Fuyuki City."

He handed Zachery two plane tickets.

Zachery looked confused. "Why two... Oh, oh yeah. Never mind."

He tucked the tickets into his jean pockets and stood. "Thank you for allowing me to join the Sixth Holy Grail War."

Rocco nodded. "On behalf of the Mage's Association, good luck."

...

Rin ran all the way to Luvia's mansion, which isn't really that far away from the Clock Tower. She barges through the front gates and races across a small courtyard. She bangs on the front door until Shirou, in his butler uniform, opens the door.

"Rin!?" He asks in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"No time," she says, grabbing his hand. "We need to go, now!"

Shirou took one look on her face and understood this was serious.

"Oh Shero!"

Rin groaned aloud as Luviagelita Edelfelt poked her head out the door.

She frowned at Rin. "Why are you taking my Shero away? He's only just started his work."

She looked smug. "You do want to go on that trip still right?"

"No," Rin snapped and Shirou looked surprised, so she said, "I'll explain later."

She turned to Luvia. "We're leaving. Goodbye."

She dragged Shirou by the hand to the road and Luvia pouted by the door.

"I really wanted that massage," she complained before heading back inside.

...

"Okay," Shirou said, once Rin closed their apartment door behind them. "What's so important that we had to come all the way back here?"

"It's happening," Rin said breathlessly, having ran here, tugging Shirou along behind her. "The Sixth Holy Grail War."

**As I've said before, this story won't be getting constant updates. However, as I am reaching the end of my Pokemon fanfic, I might be able to spend some time on this. Maybe if the views start stacking up as well as votes, I can consider spending more time on this. Anyway, please leave reviews on what your thoughts are on my story and I'll work on this whenever I can. Toodles**


	4. Chapter 2: The Summoning of Servants

Shirou sank into a chair. "No, it can't be happening again."

Rin sat beside him, resting her hand on her shoulder. "I know, I can't believe it either. But the fact that it is happening again is worrisome."

Shirou looked at her. "Tell me everything."

Rin relayed everything Lord El-Melloi II had told her and when she had finished, Shirou stood. "We're mostly packed. Another hour and we should be able to go see Lord El-Melloi."

Rin nodded, already had knowing Shirou would join the fight. "Before we start, we need to know who we're going to summon."

Shirou looked surprised. "Isn't it obvious? We're summoning Saber."

Rin bit her lip. "We don't even know if Avalon is still within you Shirou."

He shook his head. "I'm sure it is. Over the past few days, I've felt a sort of humming sensation within me. Just like the last time the Holy Grail War started. I've just really haven't noticed."

Rin nodded. "Okay then. We can use Avalon as the catalyst for Saber. Though I'll need to either find a catalyst for myself or just wing it."

Shirou looked at his bedroom door down the hall. "We could always use the pendant to summon Archer."

Rin shook her head. "No. It's probably best we don't. At least not alongside you. Remember last time?"

Shirou sighed, remembering his dream. "Yeah, I do. Well, you'll still draw one of the highest cards, with or without a catalyst. You're one of the strongest Magis I know."

Rin blushed and looked away and mumbled, "I'm not one of the strongest."

"Nonsense," Shirou said. "Here, let's finish up our packing. I guess our first stop on our trip will be Fuyuki City."

...

Shirou and Rin met with Lord El-Melloi II inside his office.

He nodded at them. "Then you both have accepted. Good. "

He turned to one of the doors in the room. "Follow me."

He led them down a spiral staircase and into a dungeon like room. A summoning circle was in the middle, giving off a red hue.

Gray stood to the side and nodded at the Lord. "It's complete Lord El-Melloi."

"Then we can start right away," He said and turned to Shirou and Rin. "I was unable to procure a catalyst for you."

"That's fine," Shirou said. "We already have one."

The Lord raised an eyebrow. "Do you now? What is it."

Shirou placed his hand on his chest. "Avalon."

Then he stepped into the middle of the circle and drew the incantation from his memory.

...

Zachery Clark stood in the middle of the woods, the only light coming from a lamp and the summoning circle he had just finished.

He stepped back to admire his work. "I think that'll do it."

He set the open box at one end of the circle and then went to stand in the middle.

He took a deep breath and began.

...

Lord Baston set down the catalyst given to him by Rocco.

He smirked as he remembered what Rocco had said to him earlier. "Letting a mere boy, an American no less, have the chance to become a master is a poor decision. I believe if we had our own Master here from the Clock Tower participate, that it would serve us greatly."

So Lord Baston had obliged and now stood, ready to begin the summoning.

...

Four friends stood in their summoning circles, each one with their own wish.

Gabriel raised his head. "You guys ready?"

Jainil cracked his knuckles. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Kadali, Jainil's sister, smirked. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get this started."

Talia glanced over at Gabriel. "Yeah, we don't have all day."

"Technically," Gabriel said. "We do, but I get your point."

They held out their hands in and spoke in unison.

...

"For the elements silver and iron," Shirou spoke as he dripped drops of liquid onto the circle. "The foundation stone and the archduke of paths and for my great master Kiritsugu Emiya..."

"Close the four gates," Zachery said, more liquid spilling from his hands onto the summoning circle. "Come forth from the crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom."

"Fill," Lord Baston chanted. "Fill, fill, fill, fill."

"Repeat five times," the four friends recited together. "But when each is filled, destroy it."

"Set," Shirou said. "Heed my words. My will creates your body and your sword creates my fate."

"If you heed the Grail's call," Lord Baston continued. "And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!"

"I hereby swear," Zachery shouted. "That I shall be all the good in the world."

"That I shall defeat..." Shirou's eyes flashed. "All evil in the world!"

"Then let thine eyes be clouded with the fog of turmoil and chaos," Talia chanted, her's different from her friends' chants. "Thou, who are trapped in a cage of madness! And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!"

"Seventh heaven clad!" Zachery shouted. "In the great words of power!"

"Come forth from the circle of bindings!" Shirou yelled, feeling a pull in his gut. "Guardian of Scales!"

Blinding light enveloped each Master's vision as dust flew into the air.

Zachery stumbled back against a tree, gasping for breath. A figure stood facing him, his cowboy hat tipped towards him, and a grin on his face.

"Wonderful!" He shouted, spinning his revolver on his finger, then settled it in his holster. "My Master, I follow you so we may reach the Holy Grail together."

Lord Baston gasped as his servant's helmet retracted onto his, no, her back.

"Rejoice Master," she said with a feral grin. "We shall win the war."

Four servants stood in front of their masters, who gaped at their newly summoned servants.

Shirou blinked as the dust settled and a figure could be seen through the smoke. Her battle dress swirled around her perfectly as her armor glinted in the light.

"I ask you," she said, her sea green eyes on Shirou. "Are you worthy to be, my Master?"

...

Asami left the building where she had her job interview, disappointed. This was the fifth time she failed to get a job. And she didn't even have the money to hail a taxi, but to be honest, that wasn't too bad. Fuyuki City at night was stunning.

She groaned to herself as she turned a corner on the street. "Jeez, I need to get my act together. I'm fricking 19. I don't want to live with Mom forever."

She went down an alleyway, the shortcut she always used when going this way back home.

She stopped as three guys in dark clothing stepped out from the shadows.

"Why hello missy," one said cheerfully. "Ain't this a fine night?"

Asami stepped back, fear creeping up her body. "I don't want any trouble."

"Oh don't worry none," another said, flipping out a knife. "We don't want trouble either."

"Yeah," the third says. "All we want to do is slice open your throat and steal your belongings. No biggie."

All three laugh as Asami turns to run. She bumps into someone who grabs her into a choke hold.

"No!" she thinks desperately. "I don't want to die! I can't die! I have so many things to do! Please! I don't want to die!"

Suddenly, her hand burned as the grip on her disappeared. Asami fell back against the brick wall of a building, gasping for air. The man who had grabbed her now lay on the ground feet away, blood seeping from his body. A woman stood over his body, strands of her blue greenish hair hanging at her side like snakes.

"How dare you attack a beautiful woman in the dark," she hissed at the three guys staring between her and their dead comrade. "Such a despicable crime is punishable by death."

A loud hissing noise filled the alleyway as a large King Cobra curled itself around the woman's body, its beady eyes fixed on the would be murderers.

"Kill," the woman ordered and the snake lunged at one of the men. It sunk its fangs into his body as its tail wrapped around one of the men who tried to flee and squeezed.

The last guy, obviously the idiot of the four, ran at the woman. She smirked as she twirled and kicked the guy in the chest several times, her leg a blur. She jumped and swung her other leg in an arc, spinning the guy's head around, effectively snapping his neck.

The snake slithered back into the shadows as the woman walked up to Asami, who backed up further against the wall in fear.

"Don't be afraid Master," the woman said, kneeling next to Asami. "They are dead now."

"Master!?" Asami asked loudly, shaking. "Who are you!?"

The strange woman stood. "I am servant Assassin, summoned here to follow your commands in the Holy Grail War."

"What?" Asami asked, thinking she had gone mad.

Assassin smiled genuinely. "If you need proof, look at your left hand. The command seals are proof of our contract."

She held up Asami's hand and she could now see that a red tattoo had been burned on her hand. Asami could only do one thing. She fainted.

...

"Saber!" Shirou said, hugging her.

Her eyes widened, but closed as she accepted the hug. "Hello again Shirou."

Rin joined the hug. "It's been too long."

Saber nodded and withdrew from them. "Indeed. You two have grown closer together since I've left."

Shirou coughed while Rin went red in the face.

Lord El-Melloi II walked forwards, hand outstretched. "Saber, or should I say King of Knights. It's been a while. Fourteen years to be exact."

Saber's eyes widened. "Master of Rider. Waver was it?"

"Waver?" Gray asked curiously, looking at the Lord.

Lord El-Melloi II nodded and smiled. "Yes, Saber. But I go by Lord El-Melloi II now."

Saber shook his hand. "That's wonderful."

She turned serious. "But back to the matter at hand."

She turned to Shirou and Rin. "The Sixth Holy Grail War has begun. That means we didn't manage to destroy it."

"We did," Rin said. "That's what's confusing."

Saber nodded, then glanced around the room warily. "There's another servant in here."

She raised her hands, undoubtedly gripping her invisible sword.

Lord El-Melloi simply nodded. "There is. You may show yourself Lancer."

A woman in a black skintight ninja outfit materialized from thin air, two red spears similar to the spear the last Grail War's Lancer wielded.

Rin gasped. "You're his master. Cu Chulainn's I mean. Scathach."

"Oh dear," Lancer sighed, swinging one of her spears on her shoulder. "The secret's out. And rather quickly too. What gave me away?"

"Cu Chulainn," Rin responded. "Or rather, his spear did."

Lancer smiled. "I guess that's what I get for letting that dog use one of my spears."

Saber glanced at Shirou who she had placed behind her so she could be between him and Lancer. "Are we partners with them Shirou?"

"I don't know," Shirou said, glancing at the Lord. "I didn't realize you had a servant. Conveniently forgot to mention it?"

Lord El-Melloi shook his head. "I only summoned her after Rin had left. Orders from the Mage Association. They want to make sure that someone wins, so since I survived one Grail War, there's a decent chance I'll win."

"But," he said, looking at Saber. "I know the Grail needs to be destroyed. So I hope we can all work together."

Shirou nodded. "Fine then, but don't expect me to trust you fully. We already experienced one Master with a Lancer who tried to kill us."

"As to be expected," the Lord said understandably, then turned to Rin. "You should probably summon your servant now."

Rin nodded and went to stand on the summoning circle while everyone else stepped back. She began reciting the ritual and Shirou felt another pull in his gut as she finished. More blinding light and flying dust. When it all settled, a figure in white robes kneeled in front of Rin, bits of his stark white hair sticking out from his hood, a hand on a his staff. He rose, his face hidden, as he stood elegantly. Truly, this man was a true mage.

"Caster?" Rin asked, feeling in awe at him and she didn't know why.

"Yes," he said and pulled back his hood and Saber gasped beside Shirou as his young face was revealed, despite his white hair. "I am Caster."

Saber stepped forwards, but not threateningly. This was more, hesitant. No, disbelief.

"Merlin?" Saber asked, standing in front of him.

Caster's eyes widened in surprise, then he grinned. "My king, it's been a while."

...

The man in black church robes leaned against the wall as his Master returned. "Well?"

She smiled. "Is that anyway to greet your daughter?"

He kept his face neutral. "You look like your mother, yet you act like me. I don't entirely know what to feel about this whole situation."

She laughed. "Just like you Kirei. Still haven't figured out what you feel even after death?"

He shrugged. "I have no wish, yet you were able to summon me as a servant?"

"Oh," his daughter's golden eyes gleamed. "But I do think I know what your wish is, even if you don't."

She held up a picture of a man with red hair. "Recognize him?"

Kirei's eyes narrowed slightly. "Shirou Emiya."

...

The young woman stared up at the moon from her window, her long blonde hair sweeping behind her as she turned. She stared into the mirror, her simple clothes not showing up in her reflection. Instead she saw herself in armor and bearing a standard as a weapon.

She touched her reflection's face gently and spoke in a whisper. "Holy Maiden Jeanne. I shall be of power to you."

**I'll likely only write one or two more chapters of this before I head back to my Pokemon fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed and if you did, consider leaving a vote. Toodles.**


	5. Chapter 3: All to Fuyuki

Shirou stood on a hill of blood. Bodies lay all around his feet, swords sticking out of the ground.

"You see your future Shirou Emiya. Is it all you hoped it would be?"

Shirou turned to see Archer, covered in blood that was not his, as he walked up to his younger self.

"Is it enough to deter you from this path of yours?" Archer asked, eyes boring into Shirou's soul.

"No," Shirou said firmly. "This doesn't have to be my future. I can make a better one."

Archer sighed. "Continue to believe that if you must. That just means you'll find out the hard way, like I had to."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," Shirou called out and Archer turned his head. "Are you real?"

"As real as you are Shirou."

...

Shirou woke up in a cold sweat. He looked to his left and saw Rin's worried expression there.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shirou nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Saber sat next to Rin in a black suit that she seemed oddly comfortable with. They were all on a plane to Fuyuki City, curtsy of Lord El-Melloi II.

Saber leaned forwards, hands on her knees, so she could join the conversation. "No Shirou, you're not fine. Being this close together, I can tell when you're in distress."

Shirou sighed. "Alright, yeah, I'm not fine."

Rin placed her hand on his. "You can tell me."

He nodded. "Lately I've been having these dreams. Dreams, of my future. Archer's past. And..."

He hesitated, remembering that Archer had once been Rin's servant. "I saw him. Just now. He was trying to stop me from going down the path I've chosen."

Rin sighed. "So he's the same as always."

"Yeah," Shirou said, turning to look out the window at the passing clouds. "But sometimes I can't help but wonder, what if the path I'm going down is wrong?"

Rin and Saber shared a look before Saber reached over and grasped Shirou's shoulder. "You forget Master. I once thought the same as you do now. I always thought about how if I never took up Excalibur, maybe all the tragedies that came after never would have happened. It's good to doubt your chosen path or else you may end up down the wrong one."

Shirou looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks Saber."

She nodded. "Always remember who you are Shirou. Never forget that."

"I won't," Shirou promised and went back to staring back out the window. He thought of Fuyuki City. He wondered how much it had changed in two years.

...

Shirou stood in front of his old home, drinking in the familiar air.

"Feels great to be back doesn't it," Rin said, hooking her arm with Shirou's.

"It does," he said, then looked at her. "Why don't we visit your house?"

She shook her head. "No. That place would only depress me."

She looked to her left. "Hey Caster. You done checking the place out."

He materialized. "No enemies and no traps here nor in the surrounding area. This place is perfect."

He looked around. "The Grail did give me images of what Fuyuki would look like, but it isn't the same as actually experiencing it. You know, I would like some pants."

Rin coughed. "Excuse me?"

"And a shirt," he said, hands on his hips, his staff leaning against his body. "Probably a t-shirt since it's summer. That way I can actually walk around the city."

"You know," Rin said, sweat-dropping. "The city will be full of Masters and Servants. You can't just go walking around. Someone will sense you."

"Master," he said. "I was an accomplished mage in my past life. Now as a servant, I am much stronger than ever before. The Holy Grail War has nothing on me."

"You know," Saber said, walking up to them. "He's got a point."

"But still," she said, turning to Caster. "Looking for a fight wouldn't help things. You know better than that."

He grinned and leaned on his staff. "Yes my King. But a guy's gotta live! And I intend to do so to the fullest while I still can. To do that, I need pants. Not these baggy things I'm wearing. This is the modern age. I need pants."

Saber shook her head, exasperated. "Some people never change."

"You guys should hear some of the stories about Saber here," Caster said. "I know some good ones. Like the time Gawain found out she wasn't a dude. Man, that was an embarrassing-"

He coughed, seeing Saber's glaring eyes. "Yeah, maybe another time."

"Okay," Shirou said, diverting the conversation. "Anyway, what's the first step of our plan?"

Rin looked at the house. "I'll need to put up some spells to defend this place. Caster, if you could get started on that please."

He nodded and as he dematerialized, he asked, "When I'm done, then can I get pants?"

Rin growled in frustration and didn't bother answering him, instead turning back to Shirou and Saber. "Tomorrow, we should head to the church and see the overseer. I want to make sure they're not another Kirei Kotomine."

"Wise," Shirou said. "By the way, where did Lord El-Melloi go?"

Rin shrugged. "He said he had some people to visit. I didn't pry."

"Well," Shirou said, checking the time on his watch. "It's still pretty early. How bout me and Saber go down to the market and pick up food supplies while you and Caster set the spells."

Rin smiled. "Be back soon. I'll be starving by the time I get done."

Shirou waved her goodbye as he and Saber made their way down the street, unaware of the figure in the shadows watching them.

...

"You know," Lord Baston said. "You don't have to be in spirit form while on a plane. You are wearing normal clothes."

His Saber servant materialized, her heavy armor replaced by jean shorts and a red t-shirt.

She blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face as she stared moodily out the window. "Yeah, but this is so boooring. I need something to fight. Or else I'll go mad."

Lord Baston sighed. Rocco had indeed provided him a strong servant, but he couldn't help but wish his servant didn't express everything she felt.

He looked at his reflection in the black screen in front of him. His vibrant blue eyes had faded to a dull blue over the years ever since he became a Lord at the Clock Tower. His blonde hair was getting a bit too long, so it would need trimming soon.

"Hey Master," Saber said, looking into his face with a curious expression. "How old are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why ask such a question?"

She gave that feral grin he came to accustom with her over the past two days. "Well, your eyes look super old and tired, but you still look young in age on the rest of your body."

"33," Lord Baston said. "Any other personal questions you wish to ask?"

She laughed, almost mockingly, but not quite. "Oh Master, no need to get grumpy on me. I mean, you could ask how old I am and I wouldn't get upset."

He stared at her with a bored expression. "And why's that."

"Because I couldn't count the years from when I was born to now," she laughed heartily. "Besides, what's the point? I've got my good looks still. That's all that matters."

"Hmph," Lord Baston leaned back in his chair. "Saber, what's your wish?"

She thought about that for a second. "Well, you see, my wish isn't something I want the Grail doing for me. What I want is to have the chance to try my hand at pulling that sword out of the stone like the King of Knights once did."

"Oh," she continued, with a gleam in her eyes. "I also want another go at the King. I want to prove to him that only I can succeed him and no one else. Those Knights of the Round Table have nothing on me, the Treacherous Knight."

Lord Baston sighed. This was going to be an interesting partnership for sure.

...

Zachery sat his bags down in the hotel room as his Archer servant settled himself on one of the beds, kicking his feet up, his cowboy hat tipped down.

"Gotta love the modern age," Archer said with his western accent. "These beds are comfier than our best beds back on the ranch."

Zachery sat in a chair, facing his servant. "So Archer, how confident are you with your abilities as a Servant."

He tipped his hat up and grinned. "Why, do you need to ask? I'm one of the best there is. We should have no problem gunning down the competition."

Zachery nodded. "Good. Because we're going to win this Grail War. The Mage's Association wants there to be a clear winner this time around. The Grail mustn't be destroyed again."

"Just give me a servant to shoot," Archer said, waving his revolver in the air. "And I can guarantee our win Master."

Suddenly, he shot at the window so fast, Zachery didn't even see Archer shoot.

"What are you-!?" Zachery stood as Archer ran to the window.

He grunted. "I saw a shadow move. I think it's gone though."

"A servant?" Zachery asked.

Archer nodded. "Likely. C'mon, were moving rooms, just to be safe."

Zachery sighed and picked up his bags again, thankful he hadn't started unpacking yet.

...

Kadali sat on her bed, reading poetry. She normally didn't read poetry, but considering who she summoned, she might as well brush up on his work. Speaking of whom...

"Caster," she said, setting her book down as her servant materialized.

"Yes?" he asked as the raven on his left shoulder cried, "Nevermore!" It sounded like a dying chicken. Very annoying.

Kadali looked into his eyes, his irises completely black, which was very unnerving.

"I'm going into the city," she said after a moment. "We're running out of food and considering we have four more mouths to feed, we should probably stock up."

Caster nodded. "Very well. I shall accompany you."

Kadali glanced at his clothes. He wore a black trench coat that reached just below the knees over a black suit and tie and his short, black hair looked like the feathers of a raven. Very conspicuous. And that wasn't even all of what he was wearing.

"Sure," she said. "But make sure to stay in spirit form. You stand out like a sore thumb."

He nodded as she left the room. He glanced at the book she was reading and noticed the woman on the front cover, drowning at sea. He turned the book over to hide the cover, then followed his Master.

...

Jeanne d'Arc walked along the highway to Fuyuki City, dressed in a simple blue suit with a tie.

She sighed. "Jeez. The Grail could've at least provided me a ride to the city."

Her feet ached and the summer sun was making her suit very uncomfortable. She would't have worn it, but it was the only thing she could find at the time to wear on short notice.

She heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and stepped out of the way of a motorcycle zooming down the road. It screeched to a halt next to Jeanne and she lifted her helmet to get a better look at Jeanne.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. "You need a ride?"

Jeanne smiled, relieved. "Yes, that would be most appreciated."

"Then hop on," the woman said, patting the spot on the motorcycle seat behind her.

"Just hold on tight," she yelled as she started the motorcycle once Jeanne had got on.

"Will do," Jeanne said. "I'm Jeanne by the way!"

"Taiga!" the woman shouted over the roaring of the winds as they sped down the highway, way over the speed limit. "Taiga Fujimura! I got a place you could stay at if you need to!"

Jeanne nodded, though it went unnoticed by the woman called Taiga. "That would great! Thank you!"

"No problem!" Taiga shouted as they rushed into Fuyuki City.

...

Lord El-Melloi II crouched by the two gravestones set side-by-side each other. He placed a rose by each of them and stood.

"Goodbye Glen," he said softly. "Goodbye Martha. Thank you for taking care of me when I needed it most."

Then he left, setting his mind back on the Sixth Holy Grail War.

**This is likely the last chapter I'll write for this story for a while. And, if you're an avid Fate fan, you probably don't know who Kadali's Caster is. That's because it's an OCS (Original Character Servant) made by**@PurpleInsanity**. But if you're a fan of poetry, then you can probably figure out who it is. Well, that's it. Toodles**


	6. Chapter 4: Visiting the Matous

"_Another woman has been found dead and mutilated in Fuyuki City. The victim was also a prostitute like the other three found in the last two weeks."_

Shinji looked up from the TV to Sakura who seemed to be going out. "Hey, be careful out there."

She smiled. "I will be brother."

He nodded and returned to the TV which continued to speak about the serial killer.

...

Sakura stepped outside the gates of her home and looked to her left. She could see a guy, a redhead, talking to a blonde woman dressed in all black. It took her a moment to recognize them, but when she did, she was filled with happiness.

"Sempai!" she cried and ran to them.

She threw her arms around Shirou, hugging him.

"Hey," Shirou said, hugging her back. "How are you Sakura?"

She smiled into his chest before pulling away. "Good. How are you treating Rin?"

He rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "You know, she loves my cooking. I think that's the only reason she keeps me around."

Saber jabbed him in the ribs softly and he laughed. "Yeah, okay. No, we're doing really good Sakura."

"That's good," she replied. "And how are you Saber?"

"Excellent," she said. "Thank you for asking."

"Would you like to come inside," Sakura asked, gesturing to her house. "To catch up."

Shirou nodded. "Why not? But we won't be able to stay long. I'm on an errand to pick up food. Rin will go ballistic if she's kept without food for a while."

They entered the Matou residence and Shirou asked, "Where's Shinji?"

"Right here," a voice responded.

Shirou turned to see his old friend leaning against the wall, a slight frown on his face.

"Hey," Shirou said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a couple minutes."

He nodded. "Why not."

"I'll go make some tea for all of us," Sakura announced and left, dragging Saber behind her.

Shinji went to sit on the couch facing the TV while Shirou sat in an armchair.

He leaned forwards. "Are you okay Shinji? You don't look well."

Shinji sighed as he leaned back against the couch. "You can tell too huh. Sakura's been nagging me about it for a while."

"She cares about you," Shirou said, defending her.

"I know she does," Shinji responded, which surprised Shirou.

He looked at Shirou. "Surprised?"

"Why would I be?" Shirou insisted unconvincingly.

Shinji nodded. "It's fine. I can see why you would think that. I was a huge jerk back then wasn't I?"

Shirou was speechless.

Shinji half-smiled at Shirou. "No need to be surprised. Everyone knew didn't they?"

"Uh," Shirou didn't really know what to say.

Shinji stared at his hand. "I've been trying to be better Shirou. Ever since..."

A frightful expression appeared on his face for a moment before he shook it away. "Ever since the whole me being the Grail business."

"You healed well," Shirou remarked.

Shinji gave him a sad look. "Maybe physically yes, but psychologically, I don't know. But it did help me reflect on my life choices."

He looked like he was struggling to say something, then he spoke. "I'm sorry Shirou. For everything."

"You don't need to apologize," Shirou said firmly. "I don't need it."

He nodded. "I know. But I needed to get that off of my chest for a while now."

He held up his hand. "The Grail also left me with something else."

His sleeve rolled down to reveal a bit of his arm, where faint lines of blue were starting to form.

Shirou leaned closer. "Your magic circuits."

He nodded. "Yep. Bonding with the Grail forced them open. I can do magic now, albeit very little."

"But that's good," Shirou said. "Right?"

Shinji sighed. "I guess. Though it's been draining me for a while now. I guess that's why I look sick to everyone."

He then looked at Shirou. "Why are you back in Fuyuki?"

Shirou shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, you see..."

Sakura chose that moment to reappear, holding a tray of tea, with Saber behind her.

"You two getting along?" she asked cheerfully.

Shirou nodded. "So Sakura, how's everything been going lately?"

She sat next to her brother while Saber stood next to Shirou's chair. "It's been good. I got a job at this restaurant down in the city."

Shirou smiled. "That's wonderful."

He smirked. "Is that why you hung around me all the time? So you could steal my cooking secrets?"

Sakura blushed. "No, that's..."

Shirou laughed. "I'm just kidding Sakura. If you're cooking like I do, you must get a lot of tips."

Sakura giggled nervously. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

Shirou turned back to Shinji. "What about you? You have a job?"

Shinji nodded. "It's just a side thing."

"That's because he's going to college," Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of him."

Shirou laughed and Saber smiled while Shinji looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That's really good Shinji," Shirou said. "Good for you."

Saber nudged her Master. "We should be going Shirou."

He nodded and stood. "Thank you for having us."

"Oh no," Sakura said, standing as well. "It was our pleasure sempai."

As they left the room, Shinji said, "Shirou?"

Shirou turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Why are you back in Fuyuki City?" he asked, folding his hands.

Shirou looked to see that Sakura was out of earshot, then said, "The Sixth Holy Grail War."

Shinji nodded and leaned back into the couch and didn't say another word.

Shirou left, only to have Sakura hold up a couple bags to him. "For you."

He looked inside the bags to see food. "But,"

"Take it," Sakura said. "It'll save you a shopping trip. You must be tired."

Shirou smiled. "Thanks Sakura. I owe you one."

He and Saber started to head back home while Sakura turned right to head down the opposite way.

...

Shinji closed the door to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at his left hand which he had been careful not to reveal to Emiya. Faint command symbols were starting to form there and he didn't know if he was relieved or worried.

...

"So how were the Matous?" Rin asked Shirou as he cooked dinner.

"Sakura's doing well," he replied. "She's gotten a job down in the city. Oh, and Shinji's been doing a lot better. He seems to have gotten over who he used to be."

"Good for him," Rin said unconvincingly.

Shirou looked back at her. "He has changed Rin. Just give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Oh all right," she sighed.

Saber stood from where she sat at the table. "Master, I-"

Caster appeared next to her, his staff pointed at the entrance hall. "Someone's coming. As well as a servant."

"Lord El-Melloi?" Rin asked, standing as well.

Caster shook his head as Saber's clothes turned into her armor. "Different."

They heard the door slam open and a voice yelled, "Shirou!?"

Shirou sighed. "It's just Fujimura."

Saber's clothes turned back to normal, but she kept her guard up as Rin ordered Caster to turn back into spirit form.

Taiga bounded into the room. "Shirou! I knew I smelled your wonderful cooking!"

She slammed into him, hugging him, before bouncing back. "When's dinner?"

Shirou sighed again and he had a feeling a lot more sighs would be needed. "No hi Shirou, how have you been Shirou, it's been forever Shirou."

Taiga waved her hand. "That can come later."

"Now c'mon," she whined. "I'm starving."

A woman with long blonde hair in a blue suit walked into the room, looking windswept.

"Oh, right," Taiga said. "This is Jeanne. I was going to let her stay here since she has nowhere else to go, but if you're here-"

"No, that's alright," Shirou said. "She can stay here. I can prepare a room for her."

He then looked at Rin. "I mean, if that's alright with you that is."

Rin, who had been studying Jeanne curiously, looked back at Shirou. "It's fine. In fact,"

She stood, brushing her skirt down. "I can help her with a room while you finish the food."

Jeanne stood there awkwardly. "Really, if I'm going to be a bother, I shouldn't-"

"Nonsense," Rin said, grabbing her hand and pulled her along after her. "Your room will just be over here."

They left the room and Taiga turned on the TV that sat in the corner still. A news channel appeared.

"Oh yeah," Taiga said, sitting down next to Saber, staring at the screen. "Did you here about the killer?"

Shirou turned back to her. "Killer?"

She nodded. "Four woman dead in the last two weeks. All prostitutes. In my opinion, whoever-"

"Yeah yeah," Shirou said, tuning Fujimura out as he went back to tending to the food.

In reality, he was thinking. _"Last time there were murders like this it happened during the Holy Grail Wars. What if a servant is doing this?"_

...

Rin brought Jeanne into one of the guest bedrooms before shutting the door.

She turned to Jeanne. "Alright, who are you? You're not entirely human, but you're also not really a servant either."

Jeanne straightened. "I am of the Ruler class, Jeanne d'Arc. I was sent here to Fuyuki City by the Grail in order to make sure the war goes smoothly."

Caster materialized next to his Master. "Hmm, she is correct."

Rin glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

He studied Jeanne for a moment before answering. "Servants of the Ruler class sometimes pop up in a Grail War to make sure the rules are followed. Though only if the Grail thinks it necessary."

Jeanne nodded. "That's right. And considering what happened the last two times, a Ruler is definitely needed."

Rin nodded slowly. "So you're not an enemy servant?"

"That is correct," Jeanne said. "Unless you or that other Master attempt to disobey the rules of the Holy Grail Wars."

Rin pursed her lips. "Alright then."

She reopened the door. "I'll be right back. There's a futon in a closet somewhere in this house."

She left and Caster leaned on his staff, studying her again.

"What?" Jeanne asked, slightly uncomfortable at his gaze.

"Being a Ruler class," he said. "Could you make pants out of thin air?"

Jeanne was dumbfounded. "Pants?"

"Ah, never mind," Caster waved his hand. "Just a thought."

...

"So how have you two lovebirds been doing?" Taiga asked through a mouthful of rice.

Rin went red as Shirou coughed uncomfortably. "Pretty good Fujimura."

She smiled. "Wonderful. So, when should I expect grand kids?"

Rin choked on her food as Shirou groaned. "Taiga, we're only dating. Besides, grand kids? You're not even my mother."

Taiga waved her spoon at Shirou. "I am your legal guardian young man."

"What have you been doing these past four years?" Saber asked Taiga, steering the conversation away from the young couple.

"Oh you know," she said. "Ever since Shirou left, I had to start making my own food, since Sakura tended to stay at her house mostly. But, I now have my own guys making my food for me now."

"What?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah," Taiga said happily. "Grandfather has gotten me a higher position in his organization. It gives me all sorts of benefits. Though their cooking isn't as great as yours Shirou."

She turned to Jeanne who's been silently eating. "So where are you from Jeanne?"

"France," she replied. "Though it's been a while since I've been there."

"Been travelling?" Taiga asked, then immediately turned back to Shirou and Rin. "By the way, weren't you two supposed to start travelling?"

"We are," Shirou said. "But we're going to stay here in Fuyuki for a bit before we start."

Taiga nodded, then began stuffing food into her mouth as fast as she could. Once she swallowed, she stood. "Well, I need to get going. Grandfather demands that I at least get some work done, despite working at the school. See ya!"

"Bye Taiga," Shirou said before she disappeared.

"Well," he said. "She's the same as ever."

Rin coughed. "That's an understatement."

Shirou turned to Jeanne. "So who exactly are you?"

"Jeanne d'Arc," she said, swallowing some rice. "I am of the Ruler class, summoned by the Grail to make sure the rules of the war are followed."

Shirou shared a glance with Rin and Saber. They all knew what that meant. Saber quietly gripped a fist, already too aware of what might await them in the future. If they were to attempt to destroy the Grail, Jeanne d'Arc would try to stop them.

"That's great," Shirou said to Jeanne, though it was forced. His mission in this war was to destroy the Grail and he couldn't allow her to stop him.

...

Shinji stepped back from the summoning circle, glancing back up at the house. The lights were all out, so that must mean Sakura was asleep.

He looked down at his hand, where the command seals were clearer now, slightly illuminated by the moon. _"I will bring honor to the Matous. I will win the Holy Grail War."_

He shot out his hand. "For the elements silver and iron..."

...

Zouken watched Shinji from the shadow of a tree, a wide grin on his old, gray face. "Well well. Looks like you're finally taking responsibility as a Matou. Maybe you have a chance. We'll see. We'll see."

His body dispersed into a thousand bugs as they flew back into the darkness.

...

The woman slumped against the wall, her lifeless eyes wide in shock and fear. A little girl stood over her body as she began cutting into the woman expertly, going for the organs.

A teenage girl, Riku, knelt next to the little girl. "What exactly is your reason for going after prostitutes? I'm not complaining, my own mother was one. I'm just curious."

The little girl spoke in a cute voice, that of a child's, which seemed to make her even creepier, especially with the knife cutting in her hand. "They hurt us."

Riku looked confused. "Me?"

"No," the little girl said, still slicing up the woman. "Yes. They hurt us."

"Huh," Riku said, glancing at the now mutilated corpse. "Neat."

**You know, I am mostly coming up with this stuff on the top of my head and it seems to be going alright. Though, most of that is up to you readers. Anyway, That's it for this chapter. Toodles**


	7. Chapter 5: The Overseer

Shirou looked across the war torn desert, metal and bodies littering the sand. He stumbled down the slope and fell forwards. As he picked himself up, he noticed he color of his hand. It was darker.

Shirou stumbled backwards as he felt his body. He grabbed something on his back and pulled forwards a bow. Archer's bow. When Shirou looked up again, the bodies littering the desert now had arrows sticking out of them.

Shirou gripped a fist. "I can change this."

"What's there to change?"

Archer knelt next to Shirou. "You want to be a hero of justice don't you? Well, what else could the Grail make you do except this?"

Shirou's eyes blazed. "I just know I can change our fate."

Archer sighed. "There you go again Shirou Emiya, going for the impossible dream."

He stood and Kanshou appeared in his hands. "I could kill you right here, yet it would do nothing but make me feel better. Oh well, better than nothing."

He brought the blade down and Shirou woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard.

Rin sat up from her futon next to his and touched his shoulder. "Shirou?"

"I'm fine," he said, but Rin wouldn't have it.

She gripped his shoulder. "Shirou."

He sighed. "It was just another dream with Archer. It's not a big deal."

"Idiot," he heard her grumble before she grasped his hand. "Shirou, you are not Archer. I want you to know that."

"Maybe," he said. "I know my path isn't wrong, but I still feel like something needs to change."

Rin sighed. "We'll figure this out, together."

Shirou nodded. "Sure."

He stood. "I'm going to start breakfast. We need our strength up for when we meet the overseer."

Rin nodded as he left. Thanks to Kirei Kotomine, they had a natural wariness of priests.

...

When Shirou entered the main room to start the food, Saber and Jeanne were already there, talking about a guy named Gilles or something.

"Good morning Shirou," Saber said brightly.

He smiled back. "Good morning Saber, Jeanne."

Jeanne nodded. "Good morning Master of Saber."

After a few minutes, Rin joined them as well as Caster, who was still going on about pants.

A knock came from the front door and Rin stood from where she sat next to Saber. "I'll get it."

After a couple moments, she led Lord El-Melloi II and his assistant Gray into the room.

Caster leaned on his staff next to Shirou as he cooked breakfast while everyone sat around the table. "You got enough food for all of us?"

Shirou nodded. "Just enough. I'll still need to make a trip into the city for more soon. Maybe when our meeting with the overseer is done."

As Shirou set down the food for everyone, he heard Jeanne explaining who she was to the Lord.

When Shirou sat down, Lord El-Melloi II looked at him. "So you and Rin are heading to the overseer?"

Shirou nodded. "We want to know who the overseer is and find out if we can trust them or not."

The Lord nodded. "A good idea. Establishing who are allies and enemies is a good course of action."

Rin glanced at Jeanne. "So what are you planning to do in the Grail War?"

"Unless the rules are broken," she said, sipping some tea. "I'll just be watching. That's all I hope that I'll do."

Rin nodded. "Perfect."

...

Once the dishes were cleaned, Taiga showed up and raged about missing breakfast. She then questioned Lord El-Melloi II on who he was, which wasn't very long. Once he told her he was a professor at the school Shirou and Rin went to, she wanted to know everything about that place and how Shirou and Rin were doing there.

Leaving the Lord with Taiga, Shirou, Rin, Saber in her blue and white dress outfit, and Caster following them in spirit form, left the house, heading for the church.

"Any idea who this new overseer is?" Saber asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards the city.

Shirou shook his head. "No idea."

"As long as they aren't a psychopath with a secret servant," Rin said. "I think we're good."

"You know," Caster grumbled from thin air. "I wish I could walk the streets with you guys."

"You are silly," Rin said. "Just in spirit form."

More grumbling.

...

After an hour, they finally reached the church.

Saber looked at the gate warily and said, "Once again, I think I'll wait out here. This church... It doesn't feel right."

"I second that," Caster said, materializing next to her. "Personally, I would go in, but it's probably best we stay out here."

"Chickens," Rin muttered under her breath and Shirou coughed.

"Well," Shirou said. "Just be on alert. Last time we walked out of the church after meeting a priest we were attacked by a little girl with a Berserker."

"Noted," Caster said before disappearing.

As Shirou and Rin went through the church gates, they heard Caster asking Saber about the last Grail War.

Shirou placed a hand on the doors to the church once they reached it, hesitating.

Rin looked at the door with unease. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

She and Shirou pushed open the doors and walked into the all too familiar church. The last time they were in here it had been wrecked by the last Grail War's Caster, but now it was back in order. At the end of the pews on the edge of the podium sits a woman with long light gray hair and piercing golden eyes.

When she noticed them, she closes the bible in her hands and stands, smoothing her church robes. During this moment, Shirou saw bandages on her left wrist before her sleeve covers it.

She smiles, the cross on her neck reminding Shirou of Kirei's. "Why hello. I was wondering when you would show up."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You were expecting us?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "And yes. I was expecting a Master to eventually show up here, I just didn't know who would come."

She tilted her head slightly. "Query. Why are you here?"

"Well," Shirou said, rubbing the back of his head. "You see-"

Rin sighed. "We wanted to make sure the overseer wasn't like the last one."

"Yeah," Shirou said, lowering his hand. "That."

"Oh," the priestess said. "Yeah, I heard about what my father did."

Shirou choked. "What!?" as Rin exclaimed, "Father!?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, Kirei Kotomine was my father."

Shirou and Rin shared a glance, both on guard even more now.

The priestess smiled sadly. "I can see my father's wrongdoings have affected your judgement. Let me assure you I am nothing like Kirei."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Can you prove that?"

She shrugged. "No, not really. That's up to you two to ultimately decide. I can only give you my word as a priestess."

Then she smiled. "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet have we? I am Caren Hortensia, this Holy Grail War's overseer."

"Shirou," Shirou said, holding out his hand. "Shirou Emiya."

Caren eyes widened a little as she shook his hand. "Oh, now I understand your prejudice. You two have a particular history with Kirei. So you must be Rin Tohsaka."

"Indeed," Rin said, her gaze still narrowed.

Caren nodded. "Well then, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry for whatever my father has done to the two of you. The Mage Association didn't choose me lightly for this spot because of my relations to Kirei."

"That's a relief," Shirou said brightly and Rin looked surprised. "So we can trust you will do the job of the overseer and nothing else?"

Caren smiled. "Of course. Though I sensed a Ruler servant popped up somewhere, so I imagine they'll help oversee the war as well."

Then she frowned. "You two brought your servants, correct?"

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, they're outside."

A gunshot rang out from outside and Shirou and Rin spun around to face the doors.

"Looks like your servants have been engaged," Caren said. "If one of you lose a servant, I'll offer you sanctuary."

"Not going to happen," Rin said, rushing to the doors, Shirou right behind her.

...

Kirei appeared from the shadows as the two Masters left, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing like me huh?"

Caren chuckled. "Sorry father, did that insult you."

He smirked. "I see you are my daughter. You may look like your mother, but your skill at lying comes from me."

"Well," she said, turning to face him. "I wouldn't be if I hadn't summoned you."

**I can't stop writing this. I'm too into Fate at the moment. Well, it's not bad, so let's continue. Toodles**


	8. Chapter 6: Debuts

"Just our luck," Rin grumbled as they burst out of the church. "We meet a priest named Kotomine and our servants get engaged in combat."

"Yeah," Shirou said. "Isn't that funny."

Another gunshot rang out and the sound of a bullet hitting steel echoed through the air. Saber was in full combat armor and Caster was nowhere in sight. The enemy servant was dressed in cowboy attire complete with the hat. His red and black revolver pointed at Saber, smoke curling out of the barrels.

"Howdy partners!" He cried upon seeing us. "Seems like this 'bout to get more interesting!"

Rin gripped her fists. "Why now!? Why is it always us!?"

"You probably don't want that answered," Shirou said, stepping forwards. "Look, is there any chance we don't have to fight at the moment?"

"None at all," said a voice as a man in a white trench reaching down to his knees stepped forwards.

Rin's eyes widened. "Zachery!?"

He looked a little surprised to see her. "Rin? I didn't know you were a master."

She smirked. "Well, that's your mistake. You see, I already know how these things work. You don't."

"Now now," the servant said, waving his gun in the air. "Don't insult my master you hear. Or I'll just have to put a couple holes in ya chest."

He cocked his gun and aimed it at Rin.

Shirou stepped in front of her. "Is that how you're going to play it, Zachery is it? You going to be one of those masters?"

Zachery shot a glance at his servant. "Archer, gun away from her. You do remember what I told you, right?"

Archer sighed and pointed his gun up. "Oh alright. But I can go after the servant here can't I?"

He nodded. "Sorry about this Rin, but this is the Grail War after all. Your servant's just gonna have to be put down."

Saber glanced back at Shirou and Rin and Rin nodded. "Alright Saber, take him down."

Saber nodded and hefted her sword, hidden behind controlled wind. "Prepare yourself Archer."

She sprung forwards, her hands held out before her. Archer pointed his gun at her in the blink of an eye and fired off a couple shots.

"Wind!" Saber cried and a bit of the wind covering her sword blasted forwards, sending away the bullets.

Archer dived out of Saber's arc and rolled to his feet, gun blazing. Saber blocked more bullets as he fired. He back flipped out of her range, still firing. A bullet grazed her upper arm and blood spurted.

Saber clutched her arm, but when she pulled away, there was no blood.

Archer gaped. "What!? But-"

"Oh please," Rin said, waving her hand. "You didn't think I was an accomplished mage did you? Sorry to disappoint."

"Archer," Zachery said. "Keep at her."

"Roger that," he said, eyes narrowed.

He ran in an arc around Saber, popping off shots.

A couple of bullets found there marks, but all injuries were healed in a matter of seconds.

_"I can't keep this up forever,"_ Caster said in Rin's head. _"I'm not that good at spells."_

_"What!?"_ Rin thought back. "But you're a Caster!"

_"True,"_he said. _"But I tend to fumble on my words when spell casting."_

Resisting the urge to growl, she looked at Shirou. "We need to end this soon. Caster can't keep up the healing forever."

He nodded as Archer jumped away from Saber. "At least this isn't Berserker. An Archer we can handle."

Saber sliced street lamps in pursuit of Archer as Zachery walked closer to Shirou and Rin. "While our servants duel it out, how about a friendly battle between mages?"

Rin flicked her hand, three gems appearing between her fingers. "If you insist."

She glanced back at Shirou. "Have my back, okay."

He nodded. "Always."

Zachery thrust out his hand, wind roaring towards them. Rin threw down a gem, a green shield bursting to life in front of them, blocking the wind.

"Gem magic," Zachery said. "So what I've heard about the Tohsaka's magic is true then."

"There's a lot you haven't heard about me," Rin yelled, jumping to the side, throwing the two gems at him.

At impossible speeds, Zachery ended up ten feet away from the gems before they exploded where he had been.

"Time magic," Rin grumbled. "Shirou, I'll need you to slow him down for me."

He nodded and held out his hands. "Trace, on."

Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin swords, formed in his hands.

Zachery's eyes flicked towards Shirou. "Shirou, is it? I heard a lot about you too."

"Figures," he said, charging, his swords swinging in a wide arc, catching the sunlight.

...

Saber ran into the park, her enemy hidden from her by the trees. A shot rang out and she blocked it.

"Can you not face me head on instead of running like a coward!" Saber yelled as she blocked another bullet.

"Sorry honey-bunches," Archer shouted from somewhere amongst the trees. "But I'm no close-quarter fighter. I'm an Archer, so if you're looking for a sword fight, just run along now."

"Not a chance!" Saber shouted, her eyes darting around, trying to find the source of the voice.

She then heard a barely audible sound of a twig snapping behind her. She turned and sprung forwards.

...

Zachery ducked below Shirou's arcing blade too fast for him to comprehend before getting punched square in the chest and sent flying backwards.

"You know," Zachery said, standing straight. "When I said a battle between mages, I didn't think you would let your boyfriend do all the work."

Rin's face went slightly red as she adopted an angry expression. "Alright then! If it's Tohsaka you want it's Tohsaka you're going to get!"

She shot out her arm, her index finger pointed straight at him. She fired several Gandr shots at him but he slammed his foot on the ground and parts of the cement rose up, absorbing the shots.

"Earth Magic," Rin growled. "Just what kind of Mage are you!?"

He grinned. "I like to think myself well diverse. And I'm American."

"Good point," Rin said before tossing a gem on the ground.

The cement road rippled and shock waves surged forwards, knocking Zachery to the ground.

"NOW!" Rin yelled over the shaking earth and Shirou appeared above the enemy Master, the hilt of Kanshou pointed downwards.

Zachery's lips moved and the ground swallowed him. Shirou landed where Zachery had just been and the earth stopped shaking.

Zachery rose from the ground twenty feet away, not a speck of dirt on his white trench. "Well, as much fun as this is, it seems like my servant is having a bit of trouble with yours Rin. Farewell until next we meet."

Then the earth swallowed him up again and after a few seconds, Shirou looked at Rin. "Where'd you meet this guy?"

She sighed and straightened her skirt. "I'll tell you later. Let's find Saber."

...

Archer cocked his gun, aiming at Saber from behind a tree. Then she turned and ran into the trees. He looked confused for a moment before something tapped his shoulder. He whirled around to see a green cloaked figure standing there.

Archer aimed his gun at the hooded figure. "Who are you?"

He held his hands up in the air, a crossbow strapped to his right arm. "Hey man, don't worry. I'm not here to fight you. At least not for now. I'm here to help."

Archer didn't lower his gun. "Servant?"

The guy nodded. "Look, my Master came to have me fight, but they think it would be best if we teamed up for this fight since that servant is the more eminent threat."

"How do I know I can trust you not to shoot me in the back?" Archer questioned.

Archer could see a slight smirk beneath the hood. "You don't, but I give my word as an outlaw."

Archer smiled and pointed his gun away. "Well ain't that lovely. I'm an outlaw too. So, how 'bout we finish up Saber and have ourselves an honest outlaw gun fight later."

The other servant lowered his hands. "Deal. I'm of the Archer class by the way."

"Same here friend," the cowboy Archer said.

Then they heard something crash through the bushes behind the cloaked Archer and he jumped up into the trees, his form shimmering away. The cowboy Archer dove to the side as Saber's invisible blade slashed through the air.

He rolled to his feet and shot a couple bullets. Two hit her, one in the arm and one on her leg, and both wounds healed instantly.

Archer gritted his teeth. "What in tarnation!? You're Master isn't around to heal you!"

Saber hefted her sword. "Who says I need her around to heal me?"

"No," Archer said quietly. "Something else is up here."

Suddenly a hail of arrows shot from above, raining down on Saber. She jumped to the side, slashing at the arrows, slicing them in half.

"Another Archer," she looked up into the trees. "Show yourself!"

Laughter rang out through the forest as more arrows came from above as well as bullets from the side.

"WIND!" Saber yelled and wind burst from her sword, blowing all the projectiles away. The fierce wind continued and the trees shook violently until the cloaked Archer fell from a branch, shimmering back into visibility.

He groaned. "Okay, that's just not fair."

Saber narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Now we finish this."

A roar echoed through the forest and the cloaked Archer laughed. "Looks like the cavalry is arriving."

He looked at the other Archer. "Sorry pal. Looks like we'll have to save our duel for another day. You might want to leave."

He shimmered away and Archer tipped his hat to Saber. "'Till another day madam."

He hurried away through the forest, the only reason he wasn't staying because his Master was calling him back. That and he didn't want to stick around to see what servant made that roar.

...

Saber let the Archers get away because of the more pressing enemy servant at hand. A figure burst through the trees, his tanned chest bearing multiple scars. Golden links on his wrists connected his arms together by a long golden chain. He held two swords, the one in his right hand thick and looked more like a bashing weapon and the one in his left a more traditional sword with holes in it, both blood red.

He grinned and stood straight, standing two feet over Saber. "Saber I take it? Well, this should prove to be entertaining."

Saber took a stance, her arms clutching her invisible sword on her right side. "You don't seem like a typical Saber to me. I would assume you of the Berserker class."

He laughed, his wild dirty blonde hair reflecting the sun filtering through the treetops. "You guessed it. But there's not a whole lot of madness up in here."

He tapped his head, his golden chain making clinking sounds. "However, I do have the impulse to fight battle after battle and not stop."

He smiled at Saber. "Now then Saber, would you do me the honor of being my first opponent? My Master only wishes for me to get a taste of your fighting skills before I am to fall back."

"You're going to run away as well," Saber said angrily. "Do none of you have any honor!?"

Berserker shrugged and slid his right foot back and readied his swords. "Not my choice honestly. Now, here I come!"

He sprang forwards, his thick blade bearing down on Saber. She met it with her own sword in her left hand, Berserker's second blade skidding off of Saber's arm gauntlet.

With a yell, Saber pushed his blade away and jumped back, swinging her sword to block Berserker's attacks. Their arms were blurs as they attacked fiercely before Saber jumped to the side, swinging her arms down. Berserker swung his left sword and parried the strike.

Saber jumped back, pointing the tip of her sword at Berserker. "Wind!"

The air slashed towards him and he slammed his thick sword into the ground, anchoring him as well as sending a shock wave through the ground, knocking Saber off balance. He lunged forwards, his blade swinging towards her.

"TRACE, ON!"

Saber regained her footing to see Shirou in front of her, an exact copy of Berserker's thin blade in his hand, holding off Berserker's sword.

Berserker raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so the Master wants to fight does he."

He lifted his right sword and swung, but Shirou met the sword with a copy of itself. Berserker raised his bare foot and kicked him in the chest, sending Shirou crashing into a tree.

"Shirou!" Saber yelled, but kept her focus on Berserker. "Come on. You're fight is with me."

He sighed and lowered his swords. "It is, but my Master is calling me back."

He turned and said, "Next time we clash blades Saber, I hope it is a battle we can enjoy to the fullest with no holding back."

She nodded. "As do I."

He laughed and jumped up over the trees and out of sight.

Saber turned back to Shirou where Rin was helping him up. "You okay Shirou?"

He nodded and winced as his hand went to his chest. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Caster materialized next to Rin. "I'd help heal you, but I can already feel Avalon working inside you. Convenient."

"You're supposed to stay hidden," Rin reprimanded him.

He shrugged. "There's no one around but us now. I checked."

Rin sighed. "Just stay in spirit form okay. Just in case."

"Oh fine," he said, his form fading away. "But I expect pants for my wonderful job at being the healer."

Rin growled and Shirou laughed. "C'mon. Let's go home and rest."

"Indeed," Saber said. "We have much to discuss."

...

"You're back," Caren commented as Kirei materialized next to her. "What do you think?"

"He seems to be stronger since we last met," he said. "He might actually prove to be a challenge."

"Hmm," Caren looked at him. "Go into the city tonight. I want you to scope things out. Just stay out of the way of the Ruler servant if she pops up. Running into her this early in the game would be troublesome."

Kirei nodded as he sank back into the darkness. "If I may ask Master, what will you be doing?"

She smirked. "Playing with the devil of course."

**At this point, I think you readers should start guessing servant names. If you want pictures to help you guess, go to my Wattpad account under the same username and locate this chapter. Though, this little game has one rule. If you already know a servant's name because you looked them up or you recognize their picture from Fate Grand Order or something, don't say anything. Now then, toodles.**


	9. Chapter 7: Night of the Assassins

Asami sighs as she leans against the door to Copenhagen, where she just had her sixth job interview. She closes her eyes and remembers the words the manager told her.

"God knows we need more hands around here," Neko says, holding a cigarette between her two fingers. "Ever since Emiya left four years ago, Copenhagen just hasn't been the same. Plus we're always short on employees. The last two teens were a joke and the one new guy we've had for a couple months and he's not bad. So yeah, we would be glad to have you work here. You start tomorrow. Six O'clock PM sharp."

"So you got your job," Assassin said, materializing next to her, leaning against the wall. Her arms were folded and her right foot pressed to the wall.

Asami grew uneasy, her eyes darting around. "Look, I thought we agreed you wouldn't show yourself when other people are around."

Assassin flicked back on of her hair tendrils. "I already checked. No one but us out here."

Asami looked up at the moon shining down on downtown Fuyuki. "I'm still not comfortable with this whole, arrangement."

Her servant sighed. "Look, you're taking this better than others would. It's only been a couple days and you already got the hang of everything. Plus you have old magic roots in you. Faint, yes, but enough to keep my mana levels up. I suspect that's what allowed you to summon me."

Asami looked at her left hand where the command seals had been branded. "But I don't even know how I summoned you."

Assassin waved her hand. "Don't worry about it too much. What's done is done."

She stepped closer and ran her hand through Asami's long brunette hair. "You know, you should let me style this for tomorrow. My maid's generally did my hair, but I know a thing or two."

Asami shook her off. "Nuh uh. I like my hair the way it is thank you."

Assassin pouted. "Oh fine then. But one of these days you'll beg me to do your hair."

"Doubtful," Asami said under her breath. "Now come on. We're going home."

Her servant nodded and dematerialized. "You should introduce me to your mom by the way. She's a nice lady. And her cooking is pretty good too. It rivals the food prepared so elegantly for me."

Asami sighed as she started walking home. She had no idea where to begin with telling who Assassin was to anyone, much less her mom.

As she walked along the road through the city, she passed by an alleyway that smelled strongly of chemicals. She stopped and peered into it, barely able to make out a man slumped against a dumpster. She was about to walk over to him before she was pulled back.

She looked over her shoulder to see Assassin. "What?"

She shook her head. "Don't go in there."

Asami looked back at the man, a thin coat draped over his shoulders. "But he looks like he needs help."

"Need I remind you the last time you entered an alley?" Assassin asked pointedly.

That stopped Asami for a second. "But-"

Assassin narrowed her eyes at the man. "Trust me, we should go. Something doesn't feel right about him."

She steered her Master away and down the road, leaving the man and alley behind.

...

The man woke with a huge headache and blurry vision. He fumbled around before picking up his glasses, one of the lenses slightly cracked.

"Damn," he said, standing on shaky legs. "I knew this was a bad idea."

_"Hah,"_ a voice inside his head said. _"It was actually pretty insightful. We know where the girl hides now. If you hadn't stopped me-"_

"We would've done something we, no, I would have regretted," the man responded back, feeling his ruffled blonde hair. "I only let you drive so we could actually be able to do recon more efficiently and you promised not to do anything rash."

_"And I didn't,"_ the voice said happily.

"Because I managed to retake control," the guy said, rubbing his temples. "Look, we need to get back to our Master. He might want to make a move tonight if you're lucky."

_"Wonderful,"_the voice said with a maniacal laugh.

...

Asami started to grow worried. She had seen briefly a girl with bright pink curly hair a couple times now, always a ways behind her, but gone once seen.

"I don't like this," she whispered.

"I know," she heard Assassin in her ear. "Something's off about her. She's definitely following you. I suggest an alternate route. Take a left."

Asami followed her instructions, trying hard to keep her legs from shaking. She walked onto a deserted road, the streetlamps lining the left side flickering.

Asami breathed heavily. Something was wrong, very wrong. The air didn't feel right, hard to breathe.

"Why hello miss."

Asami whirled around to see the girl with pink hair standing just feet away.

_"How did she-!?"_ Asami thought and Assassin said, _"I couldn't sense her. Asami, prepare to run."_

The teen smiled big and wide. "You know, I can tell your not a prostitute, but that hardly matters anymore. I mean, everyone is to blame."

Asami had no idea what the girl was talking about, but she didn't like the sound of it. "What do you want."

The girl tilted her head slightly. "Oh, you're afraid of me. That hardly ever happens anymore. But it's not me you should be scared of. It's the one you and all the rest had forsaken."

Before Asami could do anything, she was pushed to the side and she heard the swish of a knife. She tumbled on the ground and when she looked up, she saw Assassin standing in front of her, in a battle stance facing the teen and a little girl. This new arrival wore black pants and a black tattered cloak over her body. Her white hair contradicted her childish looks and several scars decorated her face.

"Mommy," she said, twirling a knife in each hand. "You abandoned us. You forgot us. You killed us."

Asami scrambled backwards, trying to stand, but tripped over the curb and fell back on the ground. "Who are you!?"

Her servant held out her hand. "Stay quiet Master. This isn't a little girl. This is a servant."

She curled her right hand into a fist. "Am I to guess you're an Assassin servant as well then."

The little girl regarded her cautiously. "We are. Are you also mommy?"

"Yes," the teenager said behind her. "They are both mommy."

The new Assassin servant narrowed her grayish eyes. "Then you will die."

Quicker than Asami could see, the little girl darted around her servant towards her, but jumped back to avoid a kick from Assassin.

"Oh no you don't," Assassin said, putting herself between Asami and the girl. "You're fight is with me."

"Fine," the second Assassin said and lunged forwards, knives slashing through the air.

"RUN ASAMI!" Assassin yelled, grabbing the enemy servant by the arm and tossing her onto the road.

Asami scrambled to her feet and ran for it. She could hear running behind her, but she didn't dare look back.

"GOT YOU!"

A sharp pain erupted in her right leg and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. She looked through teary eyes at the knife sticking out from below her right knee.

The teenager knelt next to her. "Does it hurt?"

She yanked the knife out and Asami yelled out in pain.

The girl laughed. "Oh this is too good. I do enjoy watching others suffer in the dirt."

She stood and raised the knife, the light from the street lamps reflecting on the cold, hard metal. "Say your prayers woman."

Asami closed her eyes, then she heard a swishing noise. She opened her eyes to see her servant throw the teen down the road.

Assassin glanced at Asami's wound. "Hang in there Master."

The other Assassin prowled around the pair while the pink-haired teen wiped blood from her mouth. "This should be fun."

Then a roar sounded from behind them and something darted past Asami towards the enemy servant. She jumped onto the side of a street lamp and bounced off, avoiding the new arrival.

He wore a Victorian suit and an over shirt was draped over his shoulders. His maniacal red eyes matched his messy blonde hair. Blood was splattered across his suit and a knife dripping the same substance was clutched in his right hand.

Asami's eyes widened. It was the same guy from the alleyway she tried to help earlier.

He grinned at the enemy Assassin. "Why hello there. I'm going to keep this short. I have a limited time before I must leave. Let's try to finish this before then."

He charged forwards, laughing like a lunatic. He swung his knife, but the little girl easily dodged his attack by jumping over his head. With a yell, he turned with surprising speed and agility and slashed her arm.

She stumbled backwards, clutching her left arm, dropping the knife in that hand. "You're not mommy. Die!"

She disappeared and reappeared behind him, stabbing and slashing at incredible speeds. The blonde dodged most of the attacks before grabbing the girl by the arm and slamming her into the side of a building. He raised his knife and plunged it downwards. The Assassin vanished in a cloud of smoke and the man coughed as he stumbled back. When the air cleared, the servant and her Master had disappeared.

The blonde man's hair fell flat and he fumbled in one of his pockets and pulled out a pair of cracked glasses. He grunted at the sight of them, but put them on anyway.

He blinked and looked at the Master and Servant, Assassin on the defensive. "What do you want?"

He shook his head, his eyes now blue. "I only came here to battle the other Assassin. Now my Master is ordering my return."

He looked at Asami's injured leg. "May I?"

He pulled a vial from a pocket and knelt next to her.

Assassin grabbed his arm that held the vial. "How do we know we can trust you?"

He shrugged. "You can't, but I'm not here to kill either of you. I only want to help."

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and let him pour blue liquid onto Asami's wound. She screamed in pain as smoke curled from the injury. Within a few seconds, the pain subsided and the wound had closed.

Asami moved her leg experimentally and found she could move it with no problem. "Thank you."

He smiled kindly. "No problem."

Assassin stood. "Now get out of here."

He stood as well and nodded. He ran down the road and into an alleyway, disappearing into the darkness.

Assassin looked at her Master. "Just to be safe, I'm going to carry you back home."

"What!?" Asami's face went red. "No, I'm perfectly fine- AH!"

Her servant picked her up bridal style and ran. She jumped and they soared over rooftops. Asami closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush past her as Assassin took her home.

...

Kirei watched as the pair of Master and servant left.

"Interesting," he murmured. "Seems like another serial killer haunts this city."

His eyes flicked over to the alleyway. "And him. His knowledge of chemistry could be beneficial."

He sank back into the shadows, allowing himself a rare moment of peace as he embraced the darkness.

**Okay, I think I'm done with this story for a bit. I need to get back to writing my Pokemon fanfic because it's so darn close to completion. Well, time for the servant guessing game. Remember, if you want pictures to help, go to my Wattpad account. Toodles**


	10. Author's Note

**Okay, this is long overdue. I'm discontinuing this story for now, maybe forever. I might one day get back to it and redo it, but that's not on my current agenda. I'm sorry to all those who were waiting for an update or have just reached this point. I don't want to delete this yet, so I'll be leaving it up. As for now, I'm focused on my Pokemon stories. I am also working on another Fate story, which I feel like will do better than this one. However, I work on it rarely and I won't start publishing it until at least half of it is done, or when I feel like I can actually commit to it. So, again, sorry to all those who enjoyed Fate/Forever Night so far. Toodles**


End file.
